Frozen Paradise (Jelsa)
by IridescentWolf
Summary: He has always been watching her, no touching or feeling... But that all changes when she finally sees him.
1. Chapter 1

**Frozen Paradise**

_Hiiiiiii, this is my first fanfiction, so I am sorry, I am pretty inexperienced. I guess you don't feel like hearing me blather on though, so __**JELSAAA LOVE FOREVER**_

Chapter 1

_Prologue_

Jack's POV

I stared at the wisp of a girl through the window. It was my curse, to see but not touch, to feel but not act.I saw the blanket of frost creeping up the blank expanse of her walls like a vine, dark blue, cracked and flaking. Her face was hidden in a shadow, and when she looked up, I saw the crystalline, flawless ice of a teardrop. And she was so cold, cold to the world, cold inside. I saw a small swirl of white stir from her fingertip, calming her. I wished that I could keep her warm, but I was too cold. She looked about 12, with a long, meticulous braid of light blonde hair. Her body was small and frigid, but blue eyes, as round as saucers, and big as them too, were filled with tears. But she was too young, she didn't know.

It's 2 years later when I come back, and she has the awkward, long-limbed body of a 14 year old girl. She has on a pair of teal gloves, covering up the evidence of anything abnormal. I watch, as her sister, orange braids flying knocks and clatters on her door, as the ice girl gritted her teeth through the tears and dismissed her. Ice as dark as Pitch's sand creeps up the walls. I then vow to myself; I am a Guardian. This is not my duty. I want her to see me, I want to give her company. But I cannot.

Of course I knew that vow wouldn't last. I am a specter, now 4 years since my last visit of the Ice Queen. No one notices as I shove through the crowd and see her standing, tall and rigid, exchanging pleasantries with royals. Her hair is twisted in a lovely coil and her violet cape spills behind her like a pool of ink. I wrap my arms around her, unseen, barely felt. Her only reaction is a shiver, and I step away, as I feel the room temperature drop. I calm myself down, and then the girl with the orange braids comes flying in, hair done up, dragging a handsome man by the arm to the Queen. I tune out, until I hear the ice girl's sharp voice breaking through my thoughts.

"Party's over. Shut the Gates." Her sister tugs and pleads at her, and she makes it to the door, sister pleading.

"I said, ENOUGH!" Sharp ice spikes grow out of the floor, and her eyes widen fractionally as the ball goers eyes darken with fear. She dashes out through the courtyard, and takes a tentative step forth, before leaving her frozen trail across the lake. I follow suit, flying, cane in hand, and she comes to the top of the mountain. I watch through the trees as her powerful voice shrills, promising herself freedom and a new life. I watch as she raises her fortress of ice, blue ice with sheens of crystal light. She lets down her hair, letting her cape and glove fly free, as she is encased by a glittering blue dress, with a slit up the side of the long, satin skirt. Her sparkling cape billows out behind her, and slamming the doors, she says,

"Miracles are possible. I am finally free. Everything is possible. I believe in EVERYTHING!" She says with delight. She spins, and stops. I catch my breath.

"Who are you?" She asks.


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen Paradise Chapter 2

Elsa's POV

"Who are you?" I ask, "And why are you here?" A boy stands in front of me. He is a head taller, and wears a blue sweatshirt and brown cropped trousers, coated in swirls of frost. He has silver hair and eyes a mesmerizing blue-grey. He carries a wooden cane, which is a source of question in the obviously young man's appearance.

"I'm Jack Frost. I don't believe you know me, but I know you quite more than you might imagine." He responded in a pleasant, but boyish tone. My mind froze.

"Very funny, now who are you really?" I questioned in dry tones. He didn't say anything, but held up his cane. A light snowfall began, and a group of big snowflakes started waltzing.

"You're not real." I repeated over again. When I looked up he was gone. Written in fog on the wall, it said,

"You only see me if you believe in me." So I tugged out some evidence. This mysterious Jack Frost couldn't be faux if I just spoke to him. The snowflakes continued to waltz. I blinked, and there he was again, smiling smugly, as if he had appeared on spot.

"I'm Jack Frost, Guardian. I'm here to protect you, Elsa."

"I'm Elsa to people close to me, as in no one. Call me Queen Elsa, or don't call me anything. And I don't need your protection. This is a good time for you to leave."

He sighed dramatically, "Don't I look like a knight in shining armor, here to rescue a beautiful maiden."

My cheeks got red, and I sputtered out, "Leave."

He replied in a snarky manner with," I'm going to be here for a while Queen, so you better get used to it. Where can I sleep? Today has been EXHAUSTING."

"Woah, woah cowboy, slow down. You're not sleeping here. You are going to your odd Guardian hideout what-not and not coming back." I deadpanned.

"Fine, have it your way." He sped out the window, and I watched as he flew down towards Arendelle. As he was gone, I started making furniture, a bed, couch, and kitchen. I settled down to sleep until I heard a whooshing noise. Jack was back with a pile of straw, and matches. I watched through my window as he lit a fire and burrowed into the scratchy straw in the cavern.

I went to my bed and took a deep breath, pushing down feelings of guilt at the boy, who was outside. I would have to deal with the mess I just made tomorrow. But right now, all I needed was sleep.

I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, 3****rd**** chapter, ready to roll… Pretty pretty Please Review, I want some advice! Thanks!**

Frozen Paradise Chapter 3

Jack's POV

I watch as she settles down into her bed, as a Guardian. I had always imagined guarding someone, but in this case, it was not the same. I had expected a warm welcome, her throwing her arms around me. I was a hero. In my dreams, I certainly did not expect this.

I look as the fire flickers, casting shadows in the straw piled on the snowy blanket on the rocky cavern floor. I don't honestly need the heat from the fire; but the light reminds me there is hope. I look up at the Man on the Moon, and feel a slithery, cold feeling up my spine. I glance at the windows into the Queen's chambers.

A swirl of black sand is blowing in sinister coils, through to her.

I pick up my stick, and concentrate an icy breeze that blows me straight by her side. The sand is drawing closer, forming.

"Queen, wake up," I whisper and shake her, while she mumbles something.

"Queen."

"ELSA!" I finally shout. Wide, startled eyes look into mine.

"What?!" she asks frantically.

"Look," I say, gesturing to the sand.

"What is that?" I look at her. Her face looks hard and set, eyes staring straight ahead.

"Pitch's nightmare sand. It will form any moment. You step back, I can handle this."

"No. If you can fight them, so can I," she replies fiercely.

"One more thing; you laugh at my weapon choice, you fight no more." She rolls her eyes at me, as a dark stallion bounds towards us. I form a snowball in my hand pitching it hard and fast at the horse. The snowball shatters into millions of ice chunks, exploding the enemy. More come, and the Queen and I work in perfect harmony, my snowballs hitting the target along with her ice daggers. The sun is rising, and the sand coiling into new figures disintegrates.

"Are you okay?" I call out to her.

"I'm fine." She waves her hand.

"Are you sure?" I nudge.

"Yes, I am fine," she sighs. After she says it though, I see the dark rings under her eyes, and as she collapses, I catch her.

"Call me Elsa," she breathes, and falls asleep in my arms. I burrow her into the covers of her bed and take her pulse. I rest my head on the opposite pillow, and hear a voice.

"Having fun, boy?" Bunny inquires sarcastically. I laugh, and look to see the smiling faces of Santa, the Easter Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy.

"We'll take watch," Tooth says rapidly, " Just rest, we have it covered, you poor boy, oh, all you've been through, it's all our fault, we shouldn't have…" I fall into a doze with the worried sound of Tooth's voice putting me to sleep.

I wake up with Elsa beside me, smiling serenely, braid sticking all over the place.

"Thanks Jack," she says.

"That's what the knight in shining armor is supposed to do," I say melodramatically.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, Frost." She chuckles. I sniff, and yawn.

"Did Santa and the others go?" I ask.

"Yeah," she replies, "They were telling me some stories about you." I feel my cheeks warm, and she grins and winks.

"It was all good, don't worry." She smiles, and I laugh, feeling something bubble up in my chest. What was it? Whatever it was, it made me feel shy and uncomfortable. But it also made my heart pound and mind reel. I feel more blood rush to my cheeks.

"Feeling a little shy today, Frost?" Elsa quips.

"In your dreams, Ice Queen," I retort.

"Hey," she says nonchalantly," I kind of felt bad last night… If you want, you could, um, sleep in the castle, on the couch or something." My mind goes blank.

"Um, err, uh…" I stammer. "Yes. Thank you, Queen Elsa."

"What did I tell you before?" She says. " Call me Elsa."

"Ok… Elsa." She smiles at me and I grin back , feeling that same fluttery feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

**HI!**

**I am so sorry for not posting a while, holidays are coming, and I have band rehearsals on Monday and Thursday. THANK YOU SO MUCH, I LOVE YOU ALL! Here's chapter 4! **

Frozen Paradise Chapter 4

Elsa's POV

As he said my name, I felt a shudder in my heart, and blushed. He grinned, and said,

"Aw look, I made you blush."

"That's just because it's cold." I retorted.

"I thought the cold never bothered you anyway." I went redder and scowled." But I would think you're warming up to me." He winked as I walked away. Why did he do this to me? It was an alien feeling… I shivered, wondering what it was.

I must admit, though, I had started noticing some things. The way his grey-blue eyes crinkled at the corners with each lopsided smile, and he endearing half-dimple in his left cheek when he smiled. The way how after he flew, his silver hair would get adorably ruffled, and you just wanted to run your hands through the silver mop.

Did I like Jack?

No, that would be ridiculous. He's probably in love with those little pink Tooth Fairies, anyhow. The thought made me grow inexplicably jealous.

"Hey, Elsa?" Great. He was back.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Woah," he held his hands up. "Just asking where I can crash."

"Couch. Downstairs. Knock yourself out." He mumbled something about me being a ray of sunshine and trotted out.

I put my head between my hands and groaned, throwing my head into my pillow. Why me? Why couldn't he do this to ANYONE ELSE? Disgruntled, I looked into the crystal light.

How should I act around him? What if he finds out? My thoughts swarmed.

The next day, I woke up to a knock on my door.

"Hello? Elsa?" A familiar voice called. My eyes went wide with shock, and the room dropped in temperature about 5 degrees. I looked down the stairwell.

Anna stood, with a pink cloak, wearing snow boots.

"Anna, you have to leave. I know why you would want to come, but you're not safe with me." I said icily.

"But…" she pleaded.

"I know. But everything I touch, freezes. You're too warm, and all I'm going to do is hurt you," I mused.

"Elsa, you don't have to do this. And, we need your help."

"I can't help you Anna, just let me be. I can be myself here, I don't have to hide."

"Elsa, there's a problem…" She trailed off.

"What?" I asked.

"When you ran away it set off a deep freeze in Arendelle. Everything is coated in ice. But you can fix it, right?"  
>"I don't know how! Just leave!" I ran up the stairs and she gave chase, pleading. I spun, the frozen cloud of my emotions blowing everywhere. The walls darkened with my reflection, and I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed with the raw pain, and ice burst all around me.<p>

"I'm sorry, Anna." She lay on the ground, clutching her heart, and in rushed a snowman, and boy.

"Leave." I raised an ice beast, and it threw them outside. I peered between the two doors, and let them fall shut as I ran to my room. I looked up, and Jack was watching. I ran to my room, and he was already there. I cried into his sweatshirt, and he stroked my hair gently.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," was my response.

"Are you sure? You've been different, are you mad at me?" I looked up at the tenderness in his beautiful eyes, and did what any girl would.

I simply leaned in, and crashed his lips to mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**HI!**

**I feel so inspired, thank you all so much for reading, there was just a spike in views, and knowing that people out there are actually taking time to read my writing is insane! I also am thinking about starting a new fic over winter break, so suggestions are awesome! I also will try to post daily, or every other day! **

Frozen Paradise Chapter 5

Jack's POV

Her small lips were cold as they pressed against mine, and my heart thrummed with excitement. She wound her hands into my hair as I undid her braid; the beautiful blonde locks falling onto her shoulders.

She pulled away, eyes bright, and ran.

"Elsa!" I called. "Please come back!"

"No!" Her stubborn little voice howled.

"Why?" I asked. "Why won't you accept love?"

"I can't! Don't you see? I'm too cold, I freeze out its warmth." Her voice was raw with pain.

"Elsa, don't you think I've felt that way, too? I've experienced what you feel right now for my whole life! Do you know how it feels when nobody sees you? How it feels to slowly fade?" I shouted, angry. "You're not the only person who's cold, Queen." I saw a flash of blonde hair as she walked up the steps.

"Please leave," she said icily.

"But Elsa…" I pleaded. "I really, really like you, don't shut the door now." She pointed to the door. I walked down the staircase in shame. I looked up into her beautiful blue eyes and saw no wavering uncertainty. She looked cold and impervious, but all alone, a small figure in the great expanse of white ice that looked as if it would swallow her.

I held up my stick, and sent her a parting gift. A crystal snowflake floated towards her, its delicate edges coated with sheer frost, and the center shining. As it placed itself at her feet, I slammed the door, I flew up, but I knew I couldn't leave her. I was her Guardian.

So it was back to stage one. I was in the little cavern, and rekindled the little flame. I sat in the hay pile, and watched over her window, idly swirling patterns of snow. Until my wandering mind came upon a certain braided pattern so familiar.

I threw my head into the hay, aching inside. How would I live without her?

I never thought it was possible that my frost would allow for love. I never thought anyone would see me and care for me as I am.

I just never expected her frost to be our downfall.

The images barrel at me.

Her purple cloak flying into the wind.

Her beautiful hair thumping in a thick plait down her back.

Her teal dress turning into a shimmering, icy gown.

Her soft, pale leg showing through the slit in her leg.

Her small, pink mouth, open, laughing.

Her sarcastic, witty remarks.

Her blonde hair falling, as I tug out her braid.

Her gorgeous eyes, looking down on me, as I walked away.

I would never forgive myself. I needed her, she kept me from fading. I felt awful, scorched. I was scathed by the cold, and I wondered if she even kept my gift. But now was not the time to mourn. I looked closely, squinting my eyes.

Her castle, the ice stained black.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elsa's POV

**So** **so** so so sorry so have not posted in a bit, busy holiday time! Here's the next step of the journey, and I just posted a bit of a late Clace Christmas one-shot, so go read that! Let's start...

I looked through the sheer ice of the palace and slumped my head into my pillow, feeling the ice change color to match my mood. I had allowed myself to care, and that's when you got hurt. I felt the air around me drop in temperature, and hail stormed from the sky. I stood, raising the storm, the ice black. A second later I felt cold hands grabbing mine.

"Elsa!" Jack screamed. "Don't do this! Let it go!" I screamed, replying helplessly.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I pushed you, I shouldn't have kissed you,"

"Jack," I said," I kissed you! But I can't get close, not after what happened." I choked, seeing the same mirage of images.

Mounds of snow, the little girl jumping joyfully over the jovial slopes.

Me, screaming,"Stop!"

Her final jump, a shock of ice leaking into her head.

My parents, looking at me in horror.

Me, creating a trail of frost as my family sped away.

The trolls, removing Anna's memory of my powers.

The images conjured by them, the beautiful blue ice maiden shattering under the black ghosts of fear.

Her, disappearing. Me, disappearing.

"Jack, I'm scared." I yelled. "I'm scared of feeling something for someone else. I'm scared of my powers that I can't control. I'm scared of hurting you." His face softened.

"Elsa, I have been alive for hundreds of years. I am not fine china. We have the same powers. We are together." He stated. I ran to him, melting in his arms, as the black walls turned golden with warmth.

"Elsa," Jack breathed, and it was like hearing my name for a he first time.

"Jack, I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Don't say that," he said. "You're too beautiful to be in so much pain." His lips found my fore head, and I looked up at his face, a halo of sunlight blurring the sharp edges of his face. Jack was like a bright dawn, lighting the nighttime sky of my life. Jack looked at me like the first moonrise, and adrenaline thrummed inside of me.

He pulled me closer.

"I really, really like you," he mused. "I might love you one day."

"I really, really like you too, Jack," I said breathlessly.

Jack pulled in for a kiss, and my lips froze, unyielding. He started to draw away, and I pushed back, kissing him with vigor. Our tongues danced for dominance, and I won.

He groaned in a low voice, and I nipped his lower lip. His silver hair was smooth and soft as I rifled through it, snowflakes moving through his hair. We both tried to pull away, but were met by resistance.

"Mm mmmmm m mmmm." Jack tried to talk, failing. We were frozen together. Jack perked up, pulling me up, and I squealed in my throat.

The ride that followed was very disconcerting. Jack grabbed his cane and we waddled together to the window. He jumped out, carrying me, and we soared to the dying embers of Jack's fire in the shallow cavern.

Jack poked it with a stick, adding hay, and we sat for ten minutes.

Finally, I pulled, ice cracking apart.

"That was highly uncomfortable." I brushed my skirt off.

"Agreed," Jack muttered.

"I think we're done here, wouldn't you agree?" I inquired.

"Let's go back." Jack wrapped strong arms around my waist, his stick held in one fist. He flew up like a bird, and I felt like an eagle. Jack carried me back to the castle, wind burning in our faces, cheeks red with frost.

"That was fun, Ice Queen." Jack winked.

"Sure, Frost," I retorted, raising an eyebrow, and flopping onto the couch with exhaustion. He sat beside me, and I laid my head on his chest cozily.

"We're living our own frozen paradise." Jack whispered to me like a secret that we shared.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Jack's POV

**Hello! Sorry about the non-bolded (which should be a word) text in the… note thing? I had to write it on my phone instead of on a word document, so I couldn't make it the bold text. Anyhow, please review, I am always looking for good advice! A side note, I'm thinking of starting another fic. My mind is wandering towards Solangelo (Heroes of Olympus) or maybe Wessa (The Infernal Devices). Please help me pick! Happy reading ;) Sorry about the cliffhanger MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

As Elsa slept, head on my chest, I couldn't help but stare. As she breathed, little puffs of warmth would settle in my stomach. Her loose braid was coming undone, and her skin was a perfect cream color. Her cheeks were flushed rosily, and all of her worries were gone, smoothing out her features. Elsa's little pink lips murmured soft things in sleep, and I thought she was the most adorable thing I'd seen. My lips grazed her forehead, and, light sleeper that she was, startled awake. My Ice Queen stared at me with her deep blue eyes.

"We should do something." Elsa yawned.

"What do you want to do?" I replied in earnest.

"I don't know… something." Elsa chided.

"You decide." I replied.

"No, you do it," Elsa said stubbornly.

"Agh, you're as stubborn as bedrock," I laughed," Why don't I give you a surprise."

"I don't like surprises," Elsa retorted.

"How could you not like surprises?!" I shrieked raucously as she sighed. " Get up, we're going to have some fun today."

I rose, to her protests, and threw her over my shoulder as Elsa squealed.

"Let me down!" Elsa complained. My reply was to grab my cane, and jump out the window. The wind immediately caught us, and we moved along the air currents. Elsa and I eventually stopped at a nearby pond. It was frozen thickly, and Elsa quickly twiddled her fingers, giving the both of us ice skates.

Elsa glanced over at me, eyes filled with a bright excitement, and I told her," Ladies first." She delicately placed a foot on the ice, and started gliding in circles.

"Come on, Jack!" Elsa exclaimed with a mischievous air. "Too scared!" I chuckled as she sped up, skating figure eights with precision. I gave chase, skating furiously in the icy path of the blades of her skates.

I was still going, until her cape floated back in the wind. I clutched at my opportunity, pulling her into a spin that landed her next to me.

"Jack, that is SO NOT FAIR." Elsa deadpanned, "Try getting yourself a cape. It's extremely difficult."

"Aw, I'm sorry." I teased her.

Then a mysterious thing started happening. The wind sped up, making a hollow sound, and the dew frozen on the trees started clinking together. It was winter's symphony, and the beautiful sounds brought Elsa closer to me.

"May I have this dance?" I asked politely.

"I would have no other for my first dance," was her reply. We waltzed on the ice, imperfectly us. Our wake in the ice was the same imprint of the footprints she left in my heart.

Her eyes shone, heart on her sleeve, and she was suddenly, gloriously all mine.

"I think I might love you," she told me. "But I'm waiting until I'm sure, just in case."

"I'm pretty sure that I might love you too." I whispered, "But maybe we should stop waiting." Her eyes widened with wonder, and she touched my face, fingertips leaving a trail of frost. The music ended, and we stood in silence, her hand frosty on my cheek in a frozen moment of perfection.

I picked her up, and we were both quiet as I carried her through the windows of the palace.

"Fun's over. Now it's time for you to meet some of my… friends." Pitch grinned, and behind him was an army of darkness.

"I love you, Elsa," I shouted to her.

"I," she choked on the word," love you, Jack Frost."

"How touching," Pitch mused," But time is of the essence. Charge!" He yelled, and we were approached by an oncoming tide of evil.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_Elsa's POV_

**HELLO MY FABULOUS READERS**

**So, sorry about the cliffhanger, HAHAHA not really, but I just have an important announcement. Okay, so first, I just wanted to tell you, I write a one-shot for most holidays, I have two right now. Secondly, IMPORTANTIMPORTANTIMPORTANT I made an Instagram for books, it's the same username, just look up "iridescentwolf" no spaces, no caps, etc. So follow me for daily edits and updates! Happy reading!**

The tide of darkness charged, and I watched Jack, who raised his staff and bared his teeth. I lifted my arms, and felt my dress morph into a pair of icy blue, tight pants, and a blue chest plate over a long sleeve shirt, all in the same, gorgeous blue. I glared, and shot ice spikes into the creatures, freezing them. Just then, a massive black stallion reared, nearly pouncing on her, before it became an ice sculpture. I smirked, feeling a new wave of confidence flood in.

The tide came faster, and my long-distance spikes weren't working. The enemy moved terrifyingly closer, and I felt a sharp, deadly katana form in my hands. I grinned savagely as I melee attacked the enemy; twirling and unfolding like a ribbon of water.

_Not water_, I thought. _Ice. _

Just as I laughed, I heard a yelp of agony.

"Elsa!" Jack screeched. A rope of sand had pulled away Jack's staff, rendering him powerless. Jack was taken under, crushed down by the dark sand, and just as a shadow tried to fly into his open mouth, I screamed, primal, energy bursting out of me, and I felt like I was being torn open at the seams.

You could honestly hear a snowflake fall to the ground.

The creatures were all frozen in place, shining in the rays of sunlight that peeked over the windows, shining into the room.

Pitch bellowed in rage," You may have won this battle. But it is I who will win the war." He disappeared in a swirl of darkness, like dirty water slipping down the drain. I ran over to Jack's side, tears slipping freely down my face.

"What does he want with us, Jack?" I asked. "Why us?" I held his limp, lifeless body among the crushed ice on the ground, and the shrapnel of furniture, broken. I let the power flood into my fingers. I froze everything back into place, freezing away the pain. Suddenly, I felt a strong hand grip my arm.

"Elsa," he choked, eyes flashing. "Leave me." Suddenly, his hands were squeezing my throat, taking away my breath. I looked up into his eyes, which were as dark as soot. My eyes filled with tears as I channeled a block of ice into his chest, making him fly across the floor. He stumbled around it.

"Die," his steely voice grated.

"Jack, no, it's me, you know me, it's Elsa, and I love you!" I panicked. His only response was silence, as he stalked towards me, sizing me up like prey. Just then, a presence entered.

A barrage of symbols floated over the little golden elf as he rushed towards Jack, with Santa, Tooth, and Bunny by his side. Jack pulled up his cane, cornered.

In a quick move, I blasted his wrists with ice, encasing them, as the staff fell to the ground. I scooped it up, and sidestepped him as Sandy blasted a stream of golden sand into Jack's heart. Jack fell, dazed, and I ran to him, followed by Tooth.

"Back off," I snarled as she clucked over him. I knew I wasn't being fair to the pink sprite, but I was sick and tired of everyone, and my surly mood made me want to be alone with Jack.

Jack then opened his eyes, which flared gold, and subsided into their usual color.

"Elsa," he chanted my name softly, like a promise, and looked at me wistfully. His face then contorted with horror, and he got up.

"Stay away from me, what if I go dark again," Jack rambled.

"Jack, I thought we went over this already," I said sternly. "We are together, and I thought we went over the fact that danger doesn't matter, because I love you. Now promise me, no leaving."

"I promise," was his reply.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Jack's POV_

**IMPORTANT!**

**PLEASE DON'T READ OVER THIS!**

**Okay, so I, 1) have created an Instagram, Iridescentwolf is the username, so please, if you want to and have an IG, follow for updates and edits, and 2) PRETTY PLEASE review because I want to know what path you guys want this to take, I never outline, and 3) I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN A WHILE, winter break ended and I have band rehearsal like crazy for an upcoming concert and I'm playing pieces with school band, my school's concert band, and my school's jazz band, so… Anyway, just read and REVIEW**

I stared into Elsa's gorgeous eyes, and let my hand linger over her cheek. I looked down, and saw her, wearing a boyish ensemble of breeches, a shirt with rolled up sleeves, and a chest plate over it. The outfit hugged her curves, and as I ogled her, I suddenly turned away like a tomato. She smiled over at me as I cupped my mouth and chin in my hands.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked, her face going dark with concern. I kept my silence. Suddenly, I whipped out my hands, giving her a peck on the lips, and she gasped.

"Jack, THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE HERE." Elsa whisper-yelled. I laughed, and Elsa smacked me in the arm, scowling like a pirate.

"That hurt," I told her ruefully.

"Oi, lovebirds, give it a rest, will ya?" Bunny annunciated in his Australian accent. Santa tinkered around with the newest ice sculpture that Elsa randomly crafted.

"Oh, Bunny, they're two young kids, and besides I LOVE, love," Tooth blustered.

"I am NOT a kid." I protested.

"Sure," Santa scoffed. Bright symbols flew above Sandy's head and Bunny translated.

"He says we have a bigger mission than," Bunny scratched his head, thinking. "Socks?" he asked meekly.

Sandy turned to me, and I rattled off the symbols. "Our mission is bigger than bickering, and we have to focus our attention on Pitch. We need to find a type of weapon to defeat him."

Elsa spoke up. "There's a reason Pitch wants me. If I didn't have something he wanted, we would have no quarrel. So, we need to figure it out."

"How should we do that?" Tooth mused.

"I need to find him. Alone." Elsa stated, dead serious.

"NO!" I raged, shoving through the circle to her, and grabbing her shoulders. "I can't let you do that."

"Jack, you can't make me not do something, you're not my warden," Elsa retorted, anger ignited.

"No, but I'm your boyfri- Guardian." I stammered.

"Jack, have you ever thought that maybe I don't need a Guardian? I can do things on my own." Elsa snapped.

"Elsa, it's my job to protect you!" I shouted.

"Well, you're fired from your job." Elsa thundered. "I don't need anyone to guard me, and if I did, it wouldn't be YOU that I needed." This did it. I stormed out of the grand castle, fuming.

"Doesn't need me?" I said to myself. "See how long it takes for her to come crying, back?" I was angry, but not only that, my heart was in pain. I walked into a forest, frozen over like the rest of Arendelle. They were willow trees, leafless, with dew frosted to them. Over the next few days, I reverted to a feral state.

I sat in a tree, shirt off, the frosty wind whipping at me. The cold never bothered me, anyway. The thought froze in my mind as I remembered the first time I had heard Elsa sing, and my throat burnt and got tight. I then felt my heart shrivel up, freezing over to protect me from the memories that I couldn't escape. Suddenly, I heard voices, through the wind. They were faint, and I picked up my staff, riding the bitter winds.

As I got closer, I saw a mossy area of stone, and rock trolls sat in a group around a collapsed girl with orange braids. I looked closer as the shaman of the trolls neared.

"There is ice in her heart," he explained. I looked closer. The temperature dropped as I looked into the same face as Elsa. Anna was a small, shivering ball, and I gasped. I needed to tell Elsa.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Elsa's POV

**Hiiiiii guys, I am SO SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN A WHILE, I've been sick the past few days, and we have spotty internet… Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW, and I have a complementary Instagram account, same username, and I will start a new fic soon with longer chapters, comment below what you want it to be! HAPPY READING!**

I had, for the past couple days, not been in mourning. I instead tidied up the palace, throwing myself into situations I could control. I mopped the stairwells clean, revamped the chandelier, made the beds, fixed the couch, swept the balcony, and dusted tabletops. Until I saw that wind had blown a pillow off of my bed. I screamed in frustration, putting it meticulously on the clean bed, and slamming shut the shutters. I slumped onto the bed, but immediately got up and straightened the now rumpled covers. All perfect, I thought. I chilled on the clean surface of the couch, in my ice dress, which I had "ironed" and starched with an icy overcoat.

Suddenly, I heard rough, distinctly male voices outside. And it wasn't Jack's voice. I felt a prickle of apprehension trickle down my spine, and my mind zoomed at the speed of light. I pushed out my hands in a powerful thrust, ready to battle anything that came past my monstrous soldier. I saw two pairs of calloused hands roughly grip the dainty door handles as I ran upstairs behind the curtain of semi-transparent ice. The two men were soon upon me, snickering and grunting deeply in their throats. They had drawn their swords, swaggering up to me.

"Don't come near me," I threatened.

"What's the little ice princess going to do about it?" The ugly faces sneered. I sent out spikes of ice, bending the elements to my will. My one hand slowly pushed the goon towards the balcony, the drop. The other block had trapped the other thug, a spindle of ice closely nearing his mortal throat. I looked up to a voice.

His silver rumple of hair was disheveled, and he stood, shirtless and wild looking. I gritted my teeth, ignoring Jack's presence.

"Don't do this, Elsa. You're not a murderer. I saw them coming, tracked them. Please. For me." His voice cracked with emotion. Just then, a man strutted in. He had a head of polished brown hair, and wore a dark cloak wrapped around him. It was the man Anna had so desired.

"Queen Elsa, " he said. Let these men go." The prince said it as a command.

"Elsa," Jack pleaded. Jack's eyes widened with shock at the prisoner I had taken. It was too late. I looked up, starting to run, before ice shattered above my head, plunging me into darkness.

I floated in the dream. Two girls sat together, both light blue silhouettes. They laughed and played, before the one with the braid turned a deep red, turning her back to the younger child.

Another icy figure stood atop the crystalline backdrop, and I watched detachedly, as her neat bun was taken place by a sweeping, messy braid, and her sweet dress turned into a more provocative, confident dress. I saw her turn red, as she pushed another silhouette out, a giant monster throwing the girl with two braids, the snowman, and the boy out the door.

I saw this more frequent female, turning red once again as the ice inched closer, ready to deliver the killing blow. The many figures around her all turned red, and the last thing I saw were lurid red smears, until I was thrown back into darkness.

I peeled open my eyelids, running to the small window of the dank, mildew coated cell. I felt strong steel resistance as the cuffs over my hands entrapped me. Ice grew on them, but nothing happened. Suddenly, the same prince strolled in.

"Let me go," I demanded.

"I can't do that." Hans said sorrowfully. "Your sister, Anna, came back, cold as ice. You froze her heart, didn't you?" I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"There was nothing we could do," he explained. "Your sister is dead, Elsa. Because of you." Those were the words I had dreaded to hear my entire life. I screamed in anguish as the cocky prince left the cell. Tears rolled down my cheeks as the darkness came over me, leaving no room for light. I was a black hole.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Jack's POV_

**Bonjour, Ma Cheres! Sorry for not posting in a while, this week was very hectic, also, I have an Instagram, same username, follow me for updates, yadda yadda yadda, and also, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED! Oh, and am I supposed to like, reply to reviews, and if so, do I PM you, or…? Sorry, I am simply HORRENDOUS with technology! HAPPY READING!**

I walked into the cell, unnoticed, as Elsa tried to freeze open the metal. Soon enough, frustrated tears began to spill down her face, and I heard her moan my name.

"Elsa." I stated, the beautiful sound of her name resonating through the chamber.

"Jack," her voice quavered. "I'm sorry. Please, please, forgive me. The past few days… It's been lonely." Elsa's eyes go wide as she remembers the room in which she was imprisoned all of her childhood.

"Elsa, it's ok." I reassured her. "I'm here." I walked to her, and Elsa's salty tears stung their way down my chest, the ice wraith clinging to me like I was a rope, and she was hanging off the edge of a cliff.

"But first, we need to get you out of here." I sent a blast of ice at her handcuffs, and they shattered at the strength of us.

"Jack?" Elsa asked for me.

"Yes?"

"I think that with us, there's nothing that we can't do together. But when we leave each other we are vulnerable. That means we stay together. Promise?"

"Promise," was my reply. We worked quickly, fleeing through the windows as the heavy footsteps of the guards echoed down the hallway.

"Treason," the one said.

"Poor girl. So young to be hanged." The other guard mentioned gruffly. Elsa's face momentarily went white as we left behind the darkness, and stepped into the light.

"Do you want to fly?" I asked Elsa.

"No, the wind is really strong, it could be dangerous," Elsa replied in her cautious manner. Suddenly, the young prince walked up behind Elsa.

"You are being hanged. You can't run. Anna is frozen. She's gone. You have nowhere to turn to." A wave of sorrow hit Elsa, now that she can focus on her desperation instead of escape. Elsa hit the ground, and everything goes still, the wind gone, the snow still in the air.

"You have me, Elsa!" I shouted to her. "Me." I am so focused on my Ice Queen that I didn't notice the gleaming silver sword in Hans' hands. I suddenly moved forward as I saw Anna lurch in front of Elsa, freezing into an ice sculpture as the sword shattered against the icy force. Hans fell back, out cold.

"No." Elsa sobbed. "No!" She hugged the statue of what used to be her sister, tears running down her face. I stood back, recognizing that Elsa wanted to be alone. Until the statue gained color, reviving itself slowly. The area of the girl's heart thawed, and soon her cape flowed down, hands reaching down to embrace Elsa. Elsa looked up, the hope evident in her eyes. The two sisters grasped each other, Anna with a knowing smile on her face. We walked to a boat, and a huge grin broke out across Elsa's face.

"Love," Elsa chanted, "Love will thaw. Of course." I watched the beauty, the ice peeling off of the ground, flowers and summertime springing up. Elsa's hands came to a close, a glittering snowflake hanging in the sky. Elsa spread her fingers out, and the snowflake dissolved, showering down in sparkles.

"This is the best day of my life," the snowman happily sighed. "And quite possibly the last." His face is melting, turning into a wet glob.

"There you go, buddy," Elsa smiled, rearranging the mass and popping a cloud above its head, which sprinkled snow onto it.

"My own personal flurry!" the snowman exclaimed. Anna then strolled over to the handsome prince, who was sprawled across the ship deck. He starts to rise, rubbing his jaw.

"Anna, I thought you were dead…" Hans tried to explain," She froze your heart."

"The only frozen heart around here is yours." Anna fired at him, tilting her chin up and turning around as if to leave. Anna swept around then, aiming a hard uppercut at his face, and the boy fell over the side of the boat as the people of Arendelle applauded.

"I need you to meet someone," Elsa shyly told Anna, glancing over at me and beaming.

**MWAHAHA MEETING THE FAMILY! PLEASE REVIEW MY LOVELY READERS! AU REVOIR!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Elsa's POV

**Hello guys, I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN A WHILE, I HAVE HAD A REALLY BUSY WEEK AND OUR SEMESTER IS ENDING SO GRADES ETC. HAVE BEEN CRAZY! PLEASE REVIEW!**

I pulled Jack's arm, dragging him to Anna, and dropped him in front of her.

"Um, Elsa, I don't see anyone…" Anna stated in confusion.

"You have to believe," I told her, sharing my secrets through my eyes. "Please, Anna, think ice… think frost." Anna's eyes lit up as Jack materialized in front of her.

"OMG Elsa, are you two…" Anna waggled her eyebrows suggestively, and I felt my cheeks go hot while Jack snorted next to me.

"Yes, we are dating," Jack responded, putting his arm protectively around my shoulder, back in his sweatshirt.

"Yay, yay, yay, ELSA YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND! AHHHHH!" Anna squealed in delight. "So, I want my first nephew to be named…" Anna rattled on obliviously.

"Anna, we are not married. As of now, you will not have any nephews and nieces. I AM 18." I chastised Anna.

"Well, I cannot wait!" Anna exclaimed boisterously. I glared as my little sister interrogated Jack.

"How many dates have you taken her on?"

"None, formally." Jack looked shaken up.

"Well that ought to change soon," admonished Anna.

"When do you plan on proposing?" Anna inquired.

"Um…" Jack stuttered, and I felt my heart melt.

"Anna, enough!" I teased, and Jack sighed with relief.

"Thanks for the save there," Jack said to me through the corner of his mouth.

"Elsa," Jack continued, "I have a question." My heart raced. "Would you like to go out with me?" The question was so simple, but I stammered and flushed furiously.

"Y-yes, o-of course." I cleared my throat. Jack pinched my cheek and laughed.

"I'll see you tonight, snowflake." Jack promised, and flew away.

"Where are you going?" I hollered.

"I have to get ready!" Jack grinned and soared away.

"Elsa!" Anna shrilled. "Ok, let's pick a dress, oh, and then we'll do your makeup, then nails and hair."

"Can't I just go like this?" I asked.

"Woah, woah, woah. There is no chance in the world that you are going wearing everyday clothes. IT IS A DATE. YOU MUST LOOK FABULOUS." Anna instructed me.

A couple hours later, I grinned at myself in the mirror. With Anna's help, my powdered eyelashes shimmered, and so did my silver nails. My hair was down, curled, and I wore a stunning, long purple gown with one thick strap on my right shoulder. It cinched at the side of my waist, and the ripples of the gown were lined with small silver sparkles.

"I feel overdressed," I grumbled to Anna, who sighed and cooed.

"You look perfect," Anna reassured me, as I heard a knock on the door.

"Places," Anna whispered to me.

Anna opened the door. "Hi, Jack. Elsa's on her way." I walked down the grand staircase, and went furiously red when I saw Jack. He was dressed up in a white suit with silver linings, and his silver hair was the same as always, tussled adorably. His jaw dropped as I descended, eyes wide with awe.

"Elsa," Jack stuttered. "Wow, um, you look, just… wow. You're so beautiful." He pecked me on the nose, my eyelashes softly brushing his cheeks.

"Don't let Jack Frost nip at your nose." Anna winked confidently and retreated into the castle. Jack scooped me up, and harnessed the winds.

"I swear, Mr. Frost, if you mess up the hair I took so long to do…" I threatened. He laughed.

"I make no promises, my queen," was his retort.

Well, if you're my guardian, you should guard my hair as well. It's very precious."

"Mhm," Jack mumbled through it, and we continued for ten more minutes. We started to decelerate, and touched the ground. Around us was a group of trees, jingling softly in the wind, making a symphony of winter. I caught my breath at the sight of perfect raindrops flawlessly preserved on the tree branches in frost.

"Jack," I sighed. "It's beautiful." He gestured to a small, round table covered in a white tablecloth, candles glowing softly upon it.

"Our first date." Jack beamed, seating me. It was the perfect start to a perfect night.

But little did we know of the burning yellow eyes watching us from behind the trees.


End file.
